


87 to 65

by straycty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Felix teaches Seungmin how to french kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rice purity test, They fuck around in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycty/pseuds/straycty
Summary: When they left the room and departed for their dorms, Seungmin wondered if the stiffness in his chest was a sickness or a belated realization.The answer, in actuality, was both.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 39
Kudos: 373





	87 to 65

**Author's Note:**

> heyo buddies! this fic took longer to get out because these past few weeks haven't been too great, but it’s here now, so that's cool, I guess :)
> 
> please enjoy, loves!

**87**

Felix makes Seungmin think of a cat, sometimes. 

One: he has the face for it. His freckles make him think of the dots on a cat’s face where the whiskers come out, and that’s just really cute, plain and simple. His lips are also bowed, and when he frowned, it made him think of a cat’s mouth, small and pursed.

Two: he is a serial food thief. He will look at you until you break off a piece, or, even better, let him take a bite out of it from your hand. The time he leaned over Seungmin’s shoulder to take a bite of his ice cream haunted him - mainly the part where the blonde looked attractive until he choked and spit a wad of cream onto the hot Seoul sidewalk like a bird.

Three: the less attention you gave him, the more he wanted it. 

A prime example was on October 3rd, 2019, during Chan’s birthday Vlive. Felix and Seungmin sat next to each other. They were still breathing hard from dancing to _ Victory Song _nonsensically as their intro along with the rest of Stray Kids. Felix, tired and handsy, put an arm around his shoulder.

Seungmin ignored it at first, not really noticing it. He was too focused on leaning forward and watching the other member’s antics as they teased Chan.

Felix finally got his attention when he propped his head up on his shoulder, leaning far too close to his face for comfort. Seungmin, after all, was getting sick. That’s why he was wearing a mask - for the express purpose of not getting others sick. Felix being so close defeated the purpose.

Seungmin glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. The blonde simply shrugged in response and looked back to Chan, but not before draping his other hand over Seungmin’s thigh. Seungmin looked down at the offending limb wordlessly, not bothering to move it. It wasn’t like Felix would get sick by touching his leg. Probably.

Later, when they were looking at the live comments off of Woojin’s phone, Felix kept lacing his fingers with his own. He brushed his hand away a few times but the older boy was persistent, always reaching forward time after time until Seungmin gave in.

They stayed like that for some time. Seungmin, much to his chagrin, tried to read the comments but failed terribly because he was thinking about how Felix’s fingers kept flexing. It was disproportionately distracting for some reason - Seungmin never got worked up with skinship even when it was Hyunjin who he briefly had a crush on before they debuted. He felt weird. He felt weird about feeling weird, and the more he _ thought _ about _ feeling weird, _ the worse it got.

And then Felix un-knit their hands and suddenly Seungmin felt worse. Was he acting weird? Did he do something wrong? Did he- _ oh. _

Felix’s hand was on his other thigh now, except this time, his hand was much higher up. Not quite crotch territory, but damn close to it. Seungmin scooted back in his seat as nonchalantly as he could, hoping to avoid any awkward touches. This only encouraged Felix more as he thought Seungmin was relaxed which resulted in him moving his hand up and down his thigh at a steady pace.

In any other situation, Seungmin would feel comfortable, but for some reason he was high-strung today. He was seconds away from making up an excuse to leave in order to reevaluate his thoughts when he realized all the members were laughing and jumping off the couch. 

It took a moment, but he eventually realized that they were playing an acrostic poem game with Chan’s name. Every time someone finished their nonsensical poem, they ran out of view of the camera. Soon enough, him and Felix were the only two left.

“You go first,” he told Felix. “I want to go last.”

Felix thought for a moment, ungluing from Seungmin’s side. “I have one,” he said, “Bang. Thanks to Bang Chan, we have many chances.”

The other members cooed - Felix had been the only one to give a compliment instead of spewing out complete and utter bullshit. Seungmin pouted behind his mask as Felix ran to the back of the room, missing the warmth that had been pinned to his side for the past twenty minutes. His mind was blank as he tried to come up with a poem, suddenly unable to produce words.

The members took pity on his after his prolonged floundering, providing him a short poem to say when he couldn’t find words for himself. The other members came back to the couch after that, surround Chan as they all talked. 

Seungmin ignored the fact that Felix was sitting on the opposite side from him, now. It felt like as soon as he gave him attention, he pulled away. Seungmin wasn’t sure why, but that hurt.

At the end of the Vlive they played Miroh and all of them got up and began to dance, Seungmin included. He put his weird feelings aside and thrashed his body to the beat despite being sick. He felt better moving around even if his lungs were mad at him for breathing so hard, but the odd feeling returned when Felix placed his hand on his shoulder as they danced.

When they left the room and departed for their dorms, Seungmin wondered if the stiffness in his chest was a sickness or a belated realization.

The answer, in actuality, was both.

“I think I like Felix,” Seungmin admitted, staring up at the ceiling of the dorm. Hyunjin gave him a confused look from where he was sitting on his bed.

“I like Felix too?” He said, confused.

Seungmin sighed. “Jin, no, I-” he bit his lip. _ Maybe I should end this conversation here. _

“Oh!” Hyunjin realized, pointing a finger. “You _ like _him!”

_ Nevermind. _

“God, it makes _ so _ much _ sense _ now!” Hyunjin ranted excitedly. “I knew you had a soft spot for him!”

“I really don’t,” Seungmin grumbled. “He’s just… yeah.”

“Who’s just yeah?” A voice interrupted, opening the door into Seungmin, Hyunjin, Chan, and Minho’s shared bedroom with a click. Seungmin looked to the speaker in a panic, his stomach dropping when he realized it was Felix.

The blonde boy crawled into Seungmin’s bed with an apple in his hand and loudly bit into it. The _ crunch _ was deafening in the nearly-silent room, Hyunjin stifling his laugher as he watched Felix snuggle up to a stiff, alarmed Seungmin.

“Guys?” Felix frowned when neither of the two boys responded to him. “Did I interrupt something?”

“You didn’t interrupt anything,” Hyunjin reassured. Seungmin groaned internally when he saw the look on his face. _ My best friend finds this funny. What an absolute traitor! _“I’m gonna go get a snack. You want anything, Min?”

Seungmin narrowed his eyes with suspicion, but he wasn’t going to pass up the offer. He was a little hungry, after all. “Something salty,” he said. “My throat hurts, so…”

“Are you still feeling sick?” Felix asked as Hyunjin walked away, concerned. He wiped away a bit of apple juice off his chin, speaking around the lump of fruit in his mouth. “You were so hyper a few days ago, I thought you’d been feeling better.”

Seungmin shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Hm,” Felix hummed. “Do you… do you want to do something? We could watch a movie.”

“I don’t really feel like it, Lix,” Seungmin said with a frown. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, “I’ll just stay here and keep you company, then.”

“You shouldn’t. I’m sick, remember?”

“I have a good immune system.”

Hyunjin’s laugh from the doorway made the two of them turn their heads. “That sounded strange out of context,” the older boy mused. Seungmin flushed, understanding what Hyunjin was implying.

“You’re gross,” Seungmin said, taking the bag of vegetable crackers that his friend handed to him and popping one in his mouth. He chewed, noticing Felix was eyeing the bag. He handed him a cracker but instead of grabbing it, he ate it out of his hand.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. _ You’re _ telling _ me. _”

“Seungmin is right,” Felix joked, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder, “You’re gross.”

“You’re the one who constantly forgets to brush your teeth.”

“I’m sorry that I don’t like brushing before eating, you psycho.”

“It doesn’t taste that bad!” Hyunjin defended. “They’re are unflavored versions of toothpaste, too.”

Felix screwed up his face. “Those are nasty.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “You two are going to give me a headache,” he sighed, giving his last cracker to Felix who ate it happily. The singer laid back on the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

“You want some Advil?” Felix asked.

Seungmin thought about it for a moment and took the pillow off of his face. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Felix got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen. Hyunjin gave Seungmin a look.

“Do you plan on telling him?”

Seungmin shook his head and Hyunjin frowned with sympathy. “You could always try to keep your distance for a while. Maybe the feelings will fade.”

“I don’t want to hurt him by avoiding him,” Seungmin said. “I’ll just get over it on my own.”

Hyunjin looked doubtful. “You sure? I can distract him for a while. If I get Jisung in on it too, you’ll have time to sort through your thoughts.”

“I’m sure,” Seungmin nodded. “If I got over you, I can get over him - easy peasy lemon squeezy.”

Seungmin, after a few weeks time, discovered he was a fucking liar. Get over Felix, his ass... If anything, his crush was a hundred times worse now. 

Going through promotions for Double Knot was hell. Felix, while he normally went bare-face and let his hair fall in his eyes, had his hair styled up far more frequently and had his eye makeup on in a way that made him more attractive than he normally was which was _ saying something _.

It confused Seungmin. He’d seen Felix dressed this way a million times before and it never fazed him before recently. Never once did Seungmin think about how Felix looked attractive when he got into his stage persona while practicing choreo, and never once did Seungmin think unholy thoughts while also thinking about Felix practicing choreo. Now he was, and he couldn’t stop.

When the fuck did he become so attractive? Literally when? It was like a switch flipped in Seungmin - one moment he wanted to give his friend a hug, the next he wanted to get down on his knees and let Felix fuck his mouth while Seungmin felt up his abs.

It was unfair. Totally and completely unfair, Seungmin told himself as he stood in the shower. He looked down at the floor.

Would it be bad if he got off in the shower? All the other members did it, so it couldn’t be that bad. He was so bad at keeping quiet, though, so was it worth it? If Felix heard him, he wouldn’t be able to live it down, and not because he heard him getting off, but because he heard him getting off to _ him _.

Felix wouldn’t know that, but Seungmin would, and that’s all that really mattered in his brain. Apparently it didn’t matter enough, though, because soon enough Seungmin was fucking himself on his fingers and fisting his dick with the other hand as he thought about how Felix looked when he lifted his shirt to dry off the sweat on his face.

He moved his hand off his cock and shoved his fingers in his mouth as he dumbly tried to imagine what it would feel like to have his friend’s cock in his mouth. He knew what he looked like flaccid, because in a dorm with eight other boys, privacy ceased to exist, but he’d never seen Felix hard. He wondered what that looked like and couldn’t help but think about how fun it would be to palm him through his shorts.

Maybe he could get Felix back for all the times he wrapped himself around Seungmin until the only thing the younger man could think about was his hands on him. It was embarrassing how badly he wanted to pin him down and make him cum underneath him.

With that last thought, Seungmin finally came. He watched his cum drip down the drain in a daze and stayed there until all evidence of his personal time was over. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, he relaxed. The boy wrapped a towel around his waist as his thoughts shifted from horny to sleepy, actively planning on getting into his comfiest pair of pajamas before hopping into bed and knocking out for the night.

“You sure took your time in there,” Felix teased as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was holding a towel and looked like he had been waiting to shower himself. Seungmin’s eyes widened.

_ Fuck, did he hear me? _

“Um,” Seungmin stuttered, “I, Uh....”

“Oh,” Felix’s face blanched as he realized the implications of Seungmin’s floundering, “Sorry, I-”

“I’m gonna go get dressed,” Seungmin said, excusing himself. His face flushed bright red as he opened the door tip his shared room.

“You good there, mate?” Chan asked as Seungmin made a beeline for the dresser. 

“All good,” Seungmin bit out, still thinking about the look of realization on Felix’s face. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants and slipped on a pair of shoes. “I’m heading out to the convenience store.” He said, “I’ll be back soon.”

Watching Seungmin leave the room and hearing the slam of the dorm door, Chan frowned. “What the hell got into him…”

**87-78**

Seungmin sat outside a 24-hour convenience store in silence. He had his hood pulled up and a mask over the bottom half of his face as he warmed up with a cup of hot tea, contemplating his life choices as he stared out across the street. In the dead of night, no one would recognize him, except maybe-

“Seungmin?” A familiar voice called out. Seungmin closed his eyes with dread.

_ Felix. _

“Hey, L!x,” he greeted softly. “Why are you out here? It’s late.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Felix said. “Chan said you ran out of the dorm with barely a word and I told him I would see what was up. So, here I am… seeing what is up…”

Seungmin chuckled, turning to Felix with a partial smile that felt a little self-deprecating. “You know why I’m out here.”

“Is it because of the, uh, shower thing?”

“Kinda,” Seungmin shrugged. _ Mostly _, he said internally. 

Felix grimaced. “Sorry, man.”

“It’s okay, I don’t really care,” Seungmin said, “I’ve just had a confusing couple of weeks. And besides, I’m an exhibitionist anyway,” he joked as he stood up.

“Oh?” Felix laughed, glancing at him as they walked side by side. “I’ve always been more into voyeurism, myself.”

Seungmin could feel the weight of his gaze on him as his face flushed red. He hoped it was dark enough for his blush to fade into the shadows of the street, especially since he knew that his blush was probably only going to get worse as he thought about the dangerous question that danced at the end of his tongue. “Are we discussing our kinks now or something?”

Felix smirked playfully, but Seungmin could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He seemed scared. “Maybe. If you want to.”

“Do you want to?” Seungmin asked softly. He was terrified of someone overhearing them, but couldn’t resist indulging the urge to talk to Felix about kinks. God, he really was about to talk about that with him, wasn’t he?

Seungmin gulped. _ Holy shit. _

“Yeah,” the blonde admitted, equally as quiet. “I can only talk to Chris so much, and he’s so into femininity that we don’t have much in common.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “So you think I’m into masculinity, huh?”

“Am I right?”

“You’re not _ wrong. _I personally can go for anything, though. I just like people.” Seungmin explained, holding the door open for Felix as they entered the JYP building. They continued talking up until they reached the dorm, the two of them falling silent when they entered and listened to make sure everyone was asleep.

“You want to hang out in the living room?” Felix suggested. “I have something I want to show you.”

Seungmin bit his lip He should sleep, but he was weak for Felix, and with the way their conversation was flowing, Seungmin was sure he was going to have jerk-off material for weeks. He wasn’t dumb enough to pass up learning what turned his crush on, no _way._

Felix snatched a blanket from the side couch and laid it over his lap, tossing the other portion of it onto Seungmin’s lap so that they were both warm. “Pull out your phone,” he commanded. Seungmin did as he was told. “Search for the Rice Purity test.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. _ Purity? _

“It’s in English,” the younger man realized aloud as he tried to read the first question. He scrolled through the rest of the questions and felt his face heat up as he read them. It went from kissing, to masturbating, to blue balls, to sexting, to crime, and even to the mile high club and prostitution. There were some sex acts Seungmin hadn’t even _ heard _ of, too. The first question on the list was child’s play in comparison to all the others - _ “Have you ever held hands romantically?” _

“Click the check mark if you’ve done it. I’ll translate if you need me to,” Felix said. “I want to see which of us has the lower score,” he explained.

“What’s so good about having a lower score?” Seungmin frowned. 

Felix shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just curious, you know.” He leaned in with a smile. “Chan scored a 59.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, “Jesus Christ. I’m definitely not going to beat that.”

The blonde laughed, “Yeah, me neither. Anyway-” he tilted his head, “Have you held hands romantically?”

“Uh,” the younger man though. “Yeah, technically, if you count primary school girlfriends.”

“Me too,” Felix said with a lilting smile, and then they moved onto the next question. They checked off boxes on their own phones, occasionally glancing at the other’s screen or Seungmin asking the Australian to translate.

“Danced without leaving room for Jesus?”

“Grinding,” Felix supplied. 

Seungmin thought for a moment. “I’m 99% sure half of this group has grinded on me at some point.”

“Me included,” the blonde said with a smirk. Seungmin gave him an unamused look, giving the blonde a punch to the side when Felix called his ass flat. Seungmin was well aware he had no butt and didn’t need it pointed out, thank you very much.

He didn’t end up checking off many boxes at all out of the 100 that were there. Seungmin’s sexual experience, much to his frustration, extended about as far as his own two hands and that was about it. He waited as Felix continued checking off boxes, raising an eyebrow as he checked off a couple towards the bottom of the list - the more intense items listed.

“Can I see what you checked off?” Felix asked. The younger man looked at him, unsure if it was wise to reveal his experience. He had always assumed Felix was more on the inexperienced side as well, so it was a bit humbling to realize that his assumptions had been relatively off the mark.

He handed him his phone after a moment of deliberation. It wasn’t like he was the _ most _ innocent one in the group. Probably.

As Felix scrolled through his answers, his eyes lit up curiously. He smiled and Seungmin felt his stomach stir, unsure of what that meant.

“Here,” Felix said. “Go through mine.”

“Are you sure you aren’t the exhibitionist?” Seungmin teased. It came out a little flat, but Felix chuckled anyway. He looked down at the boxes Felix had checked off with curious eyes and gulped when he saw how many were checked. “Oh, wow.” The whole first 25% of the list had been checked off, making Seungmin’s eyebrows shoot up in shock. He leaned in, squinting to see if he was reading it right.

“Ingested someone else’s genital secretion?” He read, “That’s, um…”

“It doesn’t taste as bad as you think it does,” Felix said with a casual shrug. Seungmin felt his face redden as his soul left his body. He wondered when the hell Felix had done _ that. _

“Oh,” Seungmin said in response. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Cool, I guess.”

_ CoOl, I GuEsS, _ Seungmin mocked himself internally, cringing at his own words. _ I have the personality of a dead bird. _

They traded their phones back and scrolled to the bottom of the list where the _ calculate my score _ button was. After hitting it, a bright red 87 glared up at Seungmin. He glanced over at Felix’s phone, blinking when he read the number 63. 

“Aww,” Felix said playfully, “You’re a baby.”

“Shut up,” Seungmin rolled his eyes as he turned off his phone and tossed it aside. He didn’t really care that much. It was just a stupid number, after all. “South Korea is stricter than Australia.”

“I know,” Felix said. He stared at Seungmin’s face for a moment, thinking.

“What?” Seungmin asked. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” the blonde said quickly - too quickly. “I- uh…” He took a deep breath and adjusted in his seat, leaning closer to Seungmin with a hand on his knee. “Do you want to lower your number?”

Seungmin blinked. “Excuse me?”

The blonde looked unsure of himself now, his hand squeezing his knee as he moved nervously. Felix bit his lip and Seungmin felt his pulse skyrocket, not sure if he was imagining what Felix was implying. “I- uh,” Felix began, “I guess I’m saying I want to kiss you.”

Seungmin didn’t know how to respond to that. The only word that came to mind after blanking for more than ten seconds was a quiet, “Why?”

Felix gulped. “Because I find you attractive? You didn’t check it off so I was just thinking, that, um... yeah.”

Seungmin’s lip twitched up. “I checked off kissing, Lix.”

“You didn’t check off french kissing, though,” Felix argued, face flushed red. Seungmin didn’t miss how his eyes darted down to his lips. “You didn’t check off kissing horizontally or for two consecutive hours, either.”

“I didn’t.” The singer gulped, nervous. “I guess you should fix that, huh?”

“If you want to.”

“I do,” he answered, looping a hand around the back of Felix’s neck and pulling him closer until their noses were almost brushing. “Fair warning - I haven’t kissed anyone in years.”

“That makes two of us, then,” Felix smiled, and then he was leaning in.

The kiss started out clumsy. Their lips didn’t quite match up properly and their teeth clacked together unpleasantly at first before they became used to the action of pressing their lips against and between each other’s. The edges smoothed out and the clashing turned into a rhythmic push-and-pull that made Seungmin feel like he was drifting through limbo in the darkness of their living room.

They didn’t separate when Felix pushed aside the blanket over their laps and climbed on top of him, his hand looping in Seungmin’s hair as he perched himself over him and pulled his head up. Seungmin let his hands lay limply at his side, too engrossed in how Felix bit and pulled his lip between his teeth and how he let just a little bit of spit drip down into his mouth. He tasted the jasmine tea he had drunk earlier on his lips, the taste mingling with the remnants of green tea on his own.

Felix pulled away slightly, whispering, “Put your hands under my shirt.”

He didn’t have to ask twice as Seungmin complied almost immediately, running his hands up the older boy’s thighs and sliding his hands under the sweatshirt he had on. It was a little difficult to maneuver his hands up comfortably with how heavy the fabric was.

“Fuck,” Felix cursed, sitting back. He grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head, throwing the article of clothing to the floor. Seungmin stared unabashedly at his stomach as his t-shirt came up with the sweatshirt and exposed his abs, the little happy-trail he had leading down below tantalizing.

_ Stop thinking about his cock, stop thinking about his cock, stop thinking about his cock- _

Seungmin slid his hands over his stomach and leant up as Felix bowed his head back down to kiss him, feeling every nook and cranny of his waist with each pass of his fingers. He dug his thumbs under the crests of his hip bones and tightened his grip to pull him closer, drawing a low moan out of the older boy.

“I don’t know how to french kiss,” Seungmin admitted. He felt Felix shrug.

“We’ll figure it out together,” Felix said. He pressed his lips to Seungmin’s again, but this time, Seungmin felt a tongue poking at the seam between his lips. He took that as his cue to open his mouth, gently parting his lips and teeth and allowing Felix to cup his cheek and press deeper.

It felt weird at first - having someone else's tongue in his mouth - but soon enough, he was enjoying it. They swapped roles occasionally, alternating between who was taking the lead and exploring the other’s mouth. He felt Felix smile against him when Seungmin’s hands tightened on his hips and pulled him closer, the breath from his nose fanning across his face as he let out a pleased sigh.

“You’re good at this,” Felix commented, pulling away to kiss the underside of the younger man’s jaw.

Seungmin felt his face warm up as his lips ghosted over his joint. “So are you.”

They ended up kissing for another hour. They didn’t quite hit the two hour minimum, but that was okay for them. Their relaxed pace and growing sleepiness was more than soothing, especially when they ended up laying on top of each other as their eyes drooped shut, Felix’s lips still on his neck.

**78 - 65**

Things changed after that. Felix and Seungmin shared looks that were different from the looks they shared with the other members. They knew things about each other that no one else knew, and now that they knew what the other tasted like, they had a hard time staying away.

They were boyish and goofy, enjoying how edgy they felt when they dropped subtle references to sexual things or when they raised their eyebrows at each other from across the room as they recalled their shared secrets. It only made them more hungry. They wanted to share _ more _secrets.

Felix snuck into his room late one evening when the rest of the members were either watching a movie in the living room or out shopping for halloween. They’d both already showered and were dead tired from the last few days, but the next two days ahead of them were mostly empty, so they could afford to sit back and relax for the time being as shown by the blonde worming his way under his blankets.

“... I found another quiz,” Felix said far too innocently for what Seungmin knew he was implying. “It won’t take very long, I promise.”

“Lemme see,” Seungmin muttered sleepily. He took Felix’s phone in his hand and reached for his glasses on this night stand when he couldn’t read it, squinting blearily at the bright screen. He was stuck between disappointed, scared, and turned on when he finally read what the title of the quiz said. “Felix, I am _ not _going to take a BDSM test.”

“Whyyyy,” Felix whined while wrapping an arm around Seungmin’s waist. “It’s just for fun.”

“Uh huh,” Seungmin hummed doubtfully.

“I’ll show you my results too,” Felix pouted. “I just wanna know what you’re into.”

“Take me out on a date first, at least, damn...”

“Deal,” Felix said, sitting up to look down at him. “We can go to the mall tomorrow, get ice cream, hit up the arcade, and top it off with a movie back at the dorm. I vote for _ Shaun of the Dead. _”

“Wait,” Seungmin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “seriously?”

The blonde frowned. “Do you not want to?”

“No. I mean yes? No? I don’t know.” He shook his head, unsure of what he was even saying anymore.“I do. I wasn’t expecting you to take my joke seriously, I guess.”

Felix’s face fell. “You were joking?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin shrugged, gaining confidence in himself, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” He summoned his bravery and leaned forward to peck him gently on the lips, his hand on his cheek as he pulled away and looked him in the eye. “_ Shaun of the Dead _ sounds great, Lix.”

“You _ bitch! _ ” Hyunjin screeched the moment he found out Seungmin was going on a date with Felix. He threw his pillow at Seungmin as he attempted to choose between two of his nicer hoodies while getting dressed. “When the fuck did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, man, your best friend rights have _ seriously _been revoked.”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” Seungmin said as he dodged subsequent pillows. “Felix and I agreed to keep it low-key.”

“How long have you two been hiding this?” Hyunjin asked, incredulous. His anger had faded, but he still intended to get all the details out of his friend.

“Um,” Seungmin looked at his phone. “Two weeks, I think?”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “That’s when you asked him out?”

“Actually, he asked me out, and no,” Seungmin’s face flushed, “He asked me out yesterday.”

The older boy’s jaw dropped. “So for the last two weeks…?” Seungmin knew what he was implying, so he nodded. Hyunjin looked both shocked and impressed, his expression soon changing to glee. “Oh, Minnie, I’m so proud of you! Look at you being a grown up!”

“I’ve been an adult for ten months, Hyunjin.”

“Didn’t seem like it,” the older boy mumbled into his neck as he squeezed him in a hug and lifted the slighter boy off the ground. “Is he good?”

“I’m not dignifying that with a response.”

Hyunjin set him down and raised an eyebrow. “How far, then?”

“Just kissing,” Seungmin answered vaguely, “mostly.”

_ “Mostly,” _ Hyunjin mocked. “That’s code for heavy petting and you know it.”

Seungmin shoved him away. “Yeah, yeah. Stop being so nosy, you nasty.”

“Never,” Hyunjin teased. “Now let me help you with your outfit.”

An hour later, Seungmin was dressed in casual but nice clothes from head to toe. It was amazing how much he suddenly cared about his appearance when going out with someone he liked, but he was glad he had Hyunjin there to talk him out of any problematic choices. Pants that look good but would be uncomfortable and sweaty at the arcade? Toss ‘em. Shirt that’s cute but always bunches up under his arms? Here’s another one that's both cute _ and _comfy.

“I owe you my life,” Seungmin said as he hugged his best friend tight. He clapped him on the back and gave him a smile before meeting Felix at the door, calling out, “See you later,” over his shoulder. He linked hands with Felix as they walked through the building, letting go when the elevator announced their arrival on the ground floor.

As much as they would like to act like they were on a date, to the public, this had to appear like an outing to be friends. That wouldn’t be hard since people knew both Felix and Seungmin were affectionate people, but they didn’t want to push the envelope of the media’s influence by doing anything too risky. Hand holding, they had decided, was out of the question - mostly. Seungmin would take what he could get when they crossed the street, clinging onto his friend’s hand and keeping close like any good friend would.

They didn’t really intend to get anything from the mall, opting instead to window shop and try small amounts of ice cream different shops offered. They found a secluded corner of the mall that received significantly less foot traffic and people watched, coming up with stories as people passed.

“Her,” Seungmin said as he pointed to a girl while taking a bite of ice cream. He was in the middle of describing a story for her, not noticing the shocked look Felix was giving him until he turned to see his reaction. “What?”

“You _ bit _your ice cream,” Felix emphasized.

“Yeah? And?” Seungmin said before taking another bite. Felix covered his eyes as he cringed with his whole body. “You got a problem?”

“Yes, I have a problem!” Felix said, laughing and scooting away from Seungmin on the bench as he took another bite with the express purpose of freaking him out. “Only psychopaths bite their ice cream.”

“At least I don’t eat it so slowly that it drips down my wrist.”

“But it’s so _ cold! _ What about your teeth?”

Seungmin shrugged, “I’m used to it. By the way, you have ice cream dripping down your hands.”

Felix raised his eyebrows before realizing what he said, cursing under his breath as he reached for the napkin Seungmin extended out to him to wipe up the lukewarm liquid. The younger man laughed as he managed to spread the mess and make the entirety of his hands sticky. He threw out his cup of ice cream at a nearby trashcan before retrieving the blonde and dragging him off to a bathroom where he could clean himself off.

They both washed their hands in the empty restroom. It was really clean, but that was probably because it was in one of the least-frequented corners of the mall. 

Seungmin fake sneezed on Felix by flicking water onto him from his hand and making a noise to which Felix retaliated by taking his water-covered hands and wiping them off on Seungmin’s shirt and pushing him back into a bathroom stall whilst calling him a dick.

Ducking to check under the stall to see if anyone else was in the bathroom (just to be sure), Felix locked the door behind them and pushed Seungmin back into the wall. Seungmin let him loop his still damp hands in his hair and pull him down, meeting him halfway in an open mouthed kiss.

He cringed, pulling back. “Mint chocolate and orange sherbet _ really _don’t mix.”

“I think it tastes good,” Felix said, eyes still focused on Seungmin’s lips. He leaned back up, lifting up his heels to reach since Seungmin wasn’t accommodating him this time. He whined when Seungmin lifted his head away from him, giving him his chin instead, “Min…”

Seungmin ruffled his hair gently. “Later,” he said as he reached to unlock the stall door. “I promise.”

Felix bumped his shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom side by side. “I’m holding you to that, you know.”

The younger man bumped him back. “You better.”

Leaving the mall and heading for the arcade, Seungmin realized this date felt more normal than not. After all, it was just like hangout out with a friend, just with some… extra feelings and impulses. It wasn’t hard to see how him and Felix would fit together. 

They liked different things but enjoyed listening to the other’s interests, and honestly? Hearing Felix get excited and have his Australian accent come out and tinge his Korean was quite literally one of the cutest things Seungmin has ever witnessed. He wanted to bottle up the sound and keep it with him when he was sad or lonely. Hopefully, if Felix and him worked out, he wouldn’t have to _ be _ lonely.

Arriving at the arcade, Felix immediately ran over to a first person shooter game after paying for a handful of coins. “We have this one in Australia, too,” he said, “I’d recognize this shit anywhere.” Seungmin didn’t doubt that, especially when Felix wiped the floor with him after a single round.

“How about DDR?” Seungmin suggested after he lost another three rounds. He dragged Felix over to the single-player machine before he could answer.

“Oh, I know what you’re doing…” Felix laughed when Seungmin scrolled through the song choices, settled on an upbeat 80’s anime intro, set the difficulty to extreme, and stood on the opposite side of the machine from Felix. “I got the up and left arrow, you got the down and right?”

Seungmin smirked with a nod, rubbing his hands together as the timer counted down to the beginning of the song. “Let’s destroy this bitch.”

They started stamping their feet on the arrows wildly as the song began, predictably royally fucking up even though they were working together. They slowly dissolved into hysterics as they missed step after step, neither of them hitting a single note in over a minute. As they laughed their aim became worse and worse until the song failed them out of the session, dictating them too bad at the game to carry on.

A few more racing, pinball, and video games later, Felix and Seungmin were stumbling out of the arcade arm over shoulder. Their face masks were pulled up once again as they waited for a bus at the bus stop, their breath fogging up in the air through the thin fabric. They boarded the bus when it arrived and stood together near the end, hands next to each other on the rail.

Seungmin looked at Felix. He could tell he was smiling by the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m glad we went out,” Seungmin said. “This was really fun.”

Felix nodded, still smiling broadly. His cheeks were starting to hurt. “It’s different without the other members, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin said, shifting his hand closer on the railing until they were touching pinky to pinky. Felix moved his hand forward, just enough so that they just barely overlapped. “It is.”

Felix stood in the kitchen watching the bag of popcorn spin round, and round, and round in the microwave. His mind was off in space, thinking about how his day had felt so fucking surreal. First, he couldn’t believe he had the guts to ask Seungmin out in the first place. Two, he couldn’t believe Seungmin agreed. Three, he couldn’t believe is actually went _ well _.

He jumped out of his disbelief when a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him.

“Ah!” He exclaimed, turning his head to the side as his shout morphed into a drawn-out groan. “Not cool, Changbin. Not cool.”

“Uh huh,” Changbin said as he opened the microwave and pulled the steaming bag out by the corners. “What else was I supposed to do? Let you stare at corn in limbo?” He opened the bag and let the steam pour out before popping a piece in his mouth. He noticed Felix start to zone out again. “You good there, man?”

Felix thought to himself, _ I just went on my first date it two years, what the fuck am I supposed to do? _He shook his head and gave his friend a smile. “Just tired.”

Changbin nodded. “You and Seungmin were out for a long time. Anything interesting happen?”

The younger man flushed. Was he implying what he thought he was implying? Was he just being paranoid? “Um-”

“Bin! Lix! The movie is starting!” Chan called from the living room. 

Felix took that as his escape, snatching the bag of popcorn from Changbin’s hands and running to the living room. He handed the bag off to Jeongin before Changbin could grab him and threw himself onto the couch, landing with a bounce.

“You’re literally going to break the couch one day,” Hyunjin said. Jisung mimicked him under his breath and, predictably, managed to get the shorter boy in a headlock. While struggling, Jisung flailed one of his legs and managed to uppercut the popcorn bag out of Jeongin’s hands with his foot which sent kernels of corn flying everywhere. Felix watched the entire time, marveling at how he caused so much chaos in so little time.

“You better pick that shit up,” Minho said, looking at Hyunjin and Jisung. “Now.”

Jisung ate a piece of popcorn off the floor. “Just eat it and then it’ll be a collective effort.”

Minho screwed up his face. “We walk on this floor. You’re eating _ foot _ corn.”

They continued to argue as Chan turned on subtitles, throwing a pillow and yelling at Jisung when he continued to agitate Minho. Jisung gave in with a half-assed glare and pout before disappearing into the kitchen to grab the hand broom from the closet.

As Jisung swept the floor, Felix turned his head to see Seungmin sinking down on the last available spot on the couch. Felix, already laying on the other section, sat up and scooted over until he could lean up against his side and curl his legs up underneath him. He gestured for the throw blanket and Seungmin stretched his arm to grab it off the floor, hoisting it up and spreading it over their laps.

They all settled in as the movie progressed, quieting down as they focused on reading the subtitles and laughing along with the film. Felix, however, found himself (once again) distracted.

Seungmin was very focused on the film. So focused, in fact, that he didn’t notice as Felix looked at him instead of the zombie being cricket-boarded through the bar window on screen. Felix thought about about how his lips spread when he laughed, and then he thought about how his lips spread in general. He almost felt bad that his brain was heading towards such a dirty place, but at the same time, nothing could make him regret thinking of the image of Seungmin’s lips around his dick.

It only got worse from there on. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Felix wanted to look down on him as he kneeled in front of him, his hands on Felix’s thighs as he bobbed his head forward and back. He wanted to rake his hands through his hair and hear him moan louder than when he had the night that they first kissed on the same couch they were on now. He wanted to hear him gasp and gag and beg.

Soon enough, Felix had to prop up his knees keep his hard on from poking it up the blanket because of all the dirty thoughts flying around in his head. The gym shorts he was wearing weren’t exactly doing him any favors, after all. The waistband trick wasn’t going to work this time - he was just going to have to be careful.

Knees protecting his secret, he leaned on Seungmin’s shoulder and bent his face just enough to breathe in the scent of his neck. He smelled very gently of cologne - something he borrowed from Minho, maybe. It made Felix pout. He preferred how Seungmin smelled normally - mix of the conditioner he used, that one rose-scented facial conditioner he used morning and night religiously, along with a hint of sweat more often than not. It should probably disgust him how he liked the smell of Seungmin’s sweat considering how he had an all too vivid sense memory of the school gym locker rooms in Australia, but it didn’t. He wondered in Seungmin liked the smell of his sweat.

Felix crinkled up his nose as he reflected on his recent train of thought. _ What the fuck am I thinking about? _

Still a little disgusted with himself, he nuzzled his face further into Seungmin’s collar, sighing contentedly when he felt his band mate's hand knit into his hair and scratch his scalp gently. He felt his eyes droop shut, his boner conflictedly half-hard as he dozed off with the British zombies long forgotten considering the scent filling his nose and the hand playing with his hair.

He was nearly asleep when Seungmin let his hand drop from Felix’s head into Felix’s lap, his limb inadvertently, but essentially, punching him in the semi-hard dick.

“Hahhhh-!” Felix groaned, a half-pained-half-drowsy noise that resembled a dying animal more than anything else. He doubled forward, folding over his lap and gasping for breath as the confusion gave way to pain.

Woojin paused the movie. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Felix whined, still doubled over. “I’m fine,” he grunted, “just peachy. I don’t think that-” he tried to think of what foods he ate that day and panicked, “-corn agreed with me.”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, “Really? The _ corn _.”

“Uhh,” Felix stammered, “yeah?” He gulped, thinking of another excuse, “Or maybe it was the arcade pizza.”

The whole room groaned at once in understanding. _ Arcade pizza. _

Felix uncoiled himself from his bent position, bringing the blanket with him and wrapping it around himself. “Pepto Bismol, here I come,” he said, walking to the bathroom as they resumed the movie with a hunch in his back. _ Just give me the Oscar already, damnit. _

Seungmin followed after him, knowing for a fact that they never consumed any arcade pizza. His eyes went wide when Felix dropped the blanket (on the bathroom floor like a fucking heathen) and slapped him on the chest _ way _ harder than he needed to.

“What the fuck was that for?” Seungmin said, flinching as Felix slapped him again while fervently pointing to his nether regions.

“You _ punched _ me in the _ dick! _” He whisper-shouted. “I had a boner!”

“Why did you have a boner?!”

“You smell nice!”

Seungmin frowned. “Okay?”

“It is a perfectly reasonable reason to get hard,” Felix defended himself before frowning. “That felt weird to say.”

The younger man laughed. “I accept you and your weird kinks, Felix.”

“It’s not a kink…” Felix groaned. “Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin said without an ounce of remorse. He looped his arms over Felix’s shoulders and smiled at him cheekily. “Anything I could do to make it better?”

The older boy looked up at him, his wide eyes narrowing as he thought. Bringing up a hand to Seungmin’s shoulder, he pushed him down to his knees - not roughly, though. It was strong enough to imply what he wanted, but loose enough to let Seungmin escape if he wanted to. To his pleasure, Seungmin gladly sunk to his knees.

He gripped his shoulder tighter, his short nails digging into his skin the slightest bit through the thin, sky blue t-shirt Seungmin always wore around the dorm. Blue was a good color on him, Felix thought. _ Unassuming but bold. _

“Kiss it better?” Felix joked, unable to resist saying it the moment the phrase popped into his head. Seungmin scrunched up his nose but scooted forward regardless, his knees sliding across the cold, tiled floor of the shared bathroom. The younger man put a hand on his hip and pushed him up against the counter as he situated the blanket Felix had dropped earlier under his knees because bathroom floors are disgusting and not even having Felix’s crotch ten inches in front of his face could get him to forget about that.

“Today was nice,” Seungmin said as he slid his hands under Felix’s shirt to feel his stomach. His fingertips grazed over the sides of his ribs and his thumbs hooked under the edges of his shirt to lift it up as his mouth followed, soft and smooth. Felix gasped and squirmed when he dipped his tongue into his navel, his fingers twitching at his side.

“That felt weird.”

“Good weird, or bad weird?”

Felix frowned, “Good…?”

Seungmin giggled. “Then how about here?” He asked, sitting up on his knees and stretching upwards to kiss just below his nipple. He frowned. He thought he was going to be able to reach it. 

Felix laughed as the younger man let out an annoyed noise and stood up, pushing Felix onto the counter top and bowing his head so he could properly suck on his chest. The older boy’s laughter quickly morphed into hushed moans as he knit his fingers in Seungmin’s hair and encouraged every bite, suck, and lick with light tugging and pushing.

“I’ve never given a blow job before,” Seungmin admitted, lips still running over his chest.

Felix’s lips quirked up, not that the younger man could see. “I know.”

Seungmin pulled away from his chest and nearly bumped his face into Felix’s as he looked up, their faces closer together than he expected. Seungmin realized, happily, that he would grow used to having his face near his soon. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?”

“Mhm,” Felix said, his mind already drowning in sex hormones as he realized that _ holy shit _ , _ I’m about to get my dick sucked for the first time in two years but this time feelings are involved, what the fuck. _ He was flashing back to his earlier thoughts about Seungmin’s lips and as he answered him softly, “Be careful with your teeth.”

“I’ll try,” Seungmin said, sinking back down to his knees. He hesitated to pull down Felix’s shorts, a nervous but excited look darting across his face as he took a deep breath. Felix ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. Seungmin felt like his heart had caught in his throat when he smiled down at him, gulping.

He pulled down the waistband slowly - not because he wanted to tease him, but because he was fucking nervous. He had only seen stuff like this in porn, and even then, he didn’t even watch that much porn. Most of his jerk-off sessions involved thinking of his crushes, not strangers on the internet.

Seungmin felt a little sick to his stomach as he felt the bones of Felix’s hips, marveling at how the waistband slipped over them and how the elastic created a slight divot in the flesh of his thighs. He leaned forward, smothering his anxious thoughts and instead replacing them with an internal chant of _ skin, skin, skin _ as he licked down, down, and down.

He let go of the shorts and let them pool at his friend’s feet. Felix didn’t bother to kick them away, too focused on how good Seungmin’s lips felt against his upper thigh and how much better it felt when he bit him instead, leaving an angry red mark when no one but them would see - another secret for them to share.

“Please,” Felix asked. They made eye contact when Seungmin looked up without taking his mouth away from his skin and Felix swore he was going to die from how attractive that was. Seungmin didn’t react besides that, saying nothing for fear of saying the wrong thing as his mouth slowly migrated from his thighs to his crotch.

Seungmin’s lips pulled away, still glistening with spit, as he looked at Felix’s cock up close. It was simultaneously cute and sexy, he decided, considering how it curved up slightly and how it was neither small nor large. Seungmin, in his 19 years on earth, had never been a huge fan of penetration, but he wouldn’t mind having Felix in him if the opportunity arose. _ Yeah, _ he thought as he brought up a hand to grip the base, _ I definitely won’t mind. _

Leaning back, he gently and experimentally pressed his closed lips to the red tip. It was smooth and not unlike someone’s lips, but warmer. He liked the smell too - it was much gentler than he imagined, but still briney.

He opened his mouth and licked again, unsure of what to do. He listened to Felix above him, trying his best to ascertain what he liked and didn’t like by the hisses and gasps and praises that left his mouth each time he tried something new.

Tongue out, Seungmin found himself in a rhythm that seemed to work. He licked up the underside of Felix’s cock and held his balls in his right hand, using his left to play with whatever part of his dick his mouth wasn’t already on. The anxiety faded away and soon all he felt was more turned on than ever, smirking as Felix’s hands shook in his hair as he flicked his tongue over his slit.

“Fuck, babe-” Felix gasped, his deep voice sending a shiver straight down Seungmin’s spine. He gulped and did his best to hold back his moans when Seungmin took his twelve centimeters into his mouth and sucked, his cheeks hollowing and his eyes looking up at him for validation. Felix was more than happy to give it, doling out praise left and right as Seungmin bobbed his head slowly up and down.

“Seungmin!” Felix’s voice cracked, his legs quivering when said boy laughed around him. The vibrations sent him to heaven and back, his mouth wide open in a silent gasp as he came suddenly and without warning.

Seungmin’s brow furrowed when he felt the warm liquid spill past his lips and rest on his tongue. He choked as he registered the taste - a salty, bitter, taste that he didn’t like but also didn’t loath. Pulling off of Felix’s dick, he contemplated swallowing before another idea came to mind. He stuck out his tongue and stared down his nose to look at the liquid that had pooled there, sticky and semi-translucent, before spitting it into his hand and webbing it between his fingers.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked with a confused laugh. Seungmin blushed.

“I wanted to see what it looked like!” He frowned defensively before looking back down at the mess in his hand. “It looks different than mine,” he said as he stood. “Do you mind turning on the sink for me?”

Felix scrunched up his face, muttering to himself as he pulled the warm water handle, _ “Why the fuck is that cute?” _

“It’s cute because I am.”

“You’re not _ wrong. _” Felix said. He stood on his toes and hung his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder and watched as he washed his hands in the mirror. He couldn’t help noticing the bulge in his sweatpants. He commented, his warm breath ghosting by the other man’s ear, “You’re hard.”

Seungmin’s cheeks heated up. Felix had moved closer, clinging to him like a cat, again. “Yeah, I just sucked you off? Of course I’m hard?”

“Do you want me to do something about it?”

The younger man’s cheek were on fire at this point. Felix persisted.

“We could take a shower,” he whispered, making eye contact with him in the mirror. “I’ll show you what it’s like to be on the receiving end.”

“Jesus,” Seungmin said, turning around. “You don’t need to seduce me, damn.”

Felix snorted before speaking in a cheeky, self-assured voice, “Is it working?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin rolled his eyes and grabbed the hem of his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He working on the drawstrings of his pants as he crossed the room to turn on the water to get it warmed up. “Now take off your shirt already, dumbass.” He dropped his pants to the floor, his hands shaking slightly on the waistband of his boxers. This was new, still. Scary.

Felix’s lips quirked up as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, his blonde hair becoming ruffled and messy as he threw it at his pants like he was making a shot in basketball. Seungmin found it hard to keep his eyes off his stomach and how his waist dipped down into his angular hips. His arms, too,were something to marvel.

He always looked so small in over-sized hoodies, but wow did his work ethic really show when he was bare. Seungmin reevaluated all his old assumptions about Lee Felix - he was lithe but strong, tanned and freckled, and bright but cunning. He wasn’t a domestic house cat to him anymore, but a leopard. He even had the spots to prove it.

Felix put his hands on Seungmin’s hips as he leaned down to press kisses just under his collar bones where the skin was soft and supple. They walked back until Seungmin was pressed up against the glass wall of the shower.

“We’re not even in yet,” Seungmin sighed as his hands took on a mind of their own and trailed up and down the blonde’s rib cage. “If we get cum on the bath rug, I’ll kill you.”

“Weak,” Felix laughed but reached for the shower door regardless. Seungmin followed in after him and pushed him up against the shower wall face first before he had time to lose confidence.

“Who’s weak now?”

“Fucking what- hng!” Felix whimpered when Seungmin’s hands gripped his waist tight and sucked a bruise onto the side of his neck just below his ear. He was _ sensitive _ there, dammit! “Wasn’t I supposed to be the one going down on you?” He said breathily as he felt Seungmin’s hand reach down to wrap around his cock.

“I like you too much,” Seungmin said, biting into his shoulder before pulling off with and out-of-breath gasp, “I want to bruise your back, too.”

Felix, cross his heart and hope to die, felt his soul left his body. “Who are you and what did you do with Kim Seungmin?”

The taller boy laughed and made a weird noise that could only be described as goose-like. “Not gonna lie, I’m scared about your teeth.”

Felix turned around when the pressure on his back let up and sank to his knees. He looked up, half of his face getting covered with a spray of warm water, and pushed Seungmin back until he hit the opposite wall. Felix wasn’t to drown giving a blowjob in a shower, thank you very much. “Don’t worry,” he smiled with his hands on his thighs. Seungmin looked down at him with dripping hair. “I’m good at this.”

“Uh huh,” Seungmin answered, nervously unconvinced. Felix just smirked. _ Time to prove him wrong. _

He took it almost as slow as Seungmin had, experimenting until he found what Seungmin liked. Seungmin liked hard, biting marks less than feathery, light touches that made his spine tingle with anticipation, so Felix focused on making his first time as somatically interesting as possible.

He dug his nails into his hips, pressing just hard enough to leave marks before lightening his touch and dragging his nails over the skin in up and down motions. His lips caught on the wet skin of his thigh, trailing a tongue up the length of his mostly-hard cock. Felix was determined to make him forget the residual nervousness, taking into account each and every reaction he received.

Felix pulled away briefly, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the shower of water on the plastic floor and the slick noise of his hand on his friend’s cock. “I want to do this again with you,” he said.

Seungmin spoke low with a pinched brow. “We’re not even-” his breath hitched as Felix drew his thumb across his slit, “d-done yet, though.”

“Yeah, and?” Felix smirked, kissing up to the side of his length. “Can’t I already know I want to do this again?”

Seungmin’s knees shook, “God fucking- _ fuck. _”

Laughing, Felix finally took him into his mouth, bobbing back in forth with an off-beat, un-predictable rhythm that kept Seungmin quite literally on his toes. He was a bit longer than Felix himself, but that wasn’t a problem. Improvise, adapt, overcome - Minho’s obsession with Bear Grylls came in handy, sometimes, now that he thought about it with his hot band mate's dick five inches down his throat.

He covered what he couldn’t cover with his mouth with his hand, twisting his wrist as his small fingers stretched to accommodate his girth. Seungmin pushed the hair out of his face, making him look up at the man above him. With hooded eyes wide mouth, he looked fucking wrecked. It wasn’t long until he came down his throat, the older man drinking up every drop.

Felix stopped only when Seungmin’s knees buckled, a loud whine-gasp hybrid leaving his mouth as he felt overstimulation flood his senses. He wiped his mouth and stood up, looping his arms around Seungmin’s neck and dragging him down into a kiss before he could escape.

“Mphm-” Seungmin grunted but didn’t pull away. “You taste like cum.”

“So do you,” Felix laughed, ruffling his hair and pressing against him until they were foreheads and noses were touching. A moment of peaceful silence passed before the two of them sighed in near-sync. “We should probably, like, actually shower.”

Seungmin snorted. “They’re gonna be suspicious.”

“Nah,” Felix said even though he knew he was right. “As far as they know, you’re taking care of me while I upchuck all the food we _ totally _at the arcade.”

“Uh huh,” Seungmin said. “Try telling that to Hyunjin. That boy is going to kick my ass as soon as he finds out.”

Grabbing the body wash, Felix lathered both of his hands before slapping them on Seungmin’s ass, startling him. Seungmin, while briefly distured, wasn’t about to let Felix win and lathered his own hands, groping the other man messily as they devolved into another make-out session. Seven minutes later, they were clean, bruised, and closer than ever before. Today felt like a turning point. _ The _ turning point.

Neither of them wanted to go to their separate rooms for the night, but they knew it was best. They shared one last brief, hushed kiss in the narrow hallway of their shared dorm, the flickering light of the television lighting up their profiles in pale sepia and dark greys. Seungmin knew he was going to remember that moment.

Closing their respective bedroom doors behind them, they went to bed, trapped in their own thoughts as the world went on around them. They were both thinking the same thought as they turned over in the sheets.

_ I wonder if he feels the same as me. _

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a few months, how about it? It's a pretty iffy follow up to unsuspecting but, hey... Seunglix. I'm pissed that this ship has basically no love, so I'm feeding myself, tbh.
> 
> I mixed up my narrative style a little bit for this, so please tell me how it is! Also, you should take the test this fic is based on and comment your score below :) mine's 57: [rice purity test](http://ricepuritytest.com/)
> 
> p.s my twitter is [sungnsfw](https://twitter.com/sungnsfw)


End file.
